The present invention relates generally to the field of remote direct memory access (RDMA), and more particularly to extending RDMA operations for storage class memory (SCM) access.
Remote direct memory access (RDMA) is networking technology for providing high-bandwidth, low-latency input and output (I/O) for data stored in dynamic random access memory (DRAM) buffers. Data in DRAM may be limited by its capacity, cost, and reduced durability. Storage class memories (SCM) are increasing in use, as they may fill in the demand for high performance storage. SCM storages are often faster, cheaper, and denser than the DRAM solutions. Current RDMA specifications are defined for accessing data from DRAM buffers.